


Say my name

by Deansgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean winchester/ you Dean winchester/ reader, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansgirl/pseuds/Deansgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up in a cheap motel room with no idea of what the other person in the beds name is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say my name

I wake up to find my self staring at a cream coloured wall. The paint flaking at various parts to create a sort of spotted pattern around the room. I then realise that I am not alone. I have my arm draped across and my head on the chest of a man. No. Not just a man. That one word could not even describe him. He had soft brown hair that has been mussed up by the twisting and turning of the night. His skin was smooth and there a slight shadow of hair across his chin and upper lip. His lips. Pursed slightly as his chest heaved up and down. I stayed silent. Listening to his breathing and feeling the thumping of his heart in his chest. After about ten minutes I relies that I should probably get going. We had had a one night stand. It was unusual that i had gone to sleep in his arms. After one night stands either me or the other person would leave that very night. Not the next morning. I got up and put on the oversized shirt that belonged to the other man whose name I had forgotten. I went out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. I splattered water on my face and wiped it off with a wash cloth then combed through my hair with my fingers. As I went back into the room to find my clothes I knelt on the ground and began scavenging for them. One sock. Bra. Dress. Two shoes. Other sock. Panties. Where were my panties? I looked frantically under the bed and around the room. As I got up off the floor, deciding to just leave them, I hear a voice say "looking for these?" I look up to find the man sat up in the bed holding my black lace underwear in his hand. I blush a deep shade of Scarlett and reply "yes. As a matter of fact I was". I walk back over to the bed to collect them when he moves his hand so that they are just out of my reach. "Hey!" "What?" He smirks "don't you like games?" He pulls me by the she shirt I am wearing and I fall onto his torso. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me softly. The kiss soon turns passionate as his tongue traces my bottom lip, asking for entry. I oblige and soon are tongues are dancing together. He pulls my top off and flips me over so that he is on top of me, pushing me into the bed. He begins to nibble and suck at my neck " oh god...that feels so good" I moan into his ear. He goes lower and soon he is at my waist. Kissing my inner thigh and touch anywhere but where I really want him to. He finally reaches my centre and flicks his tongue across my clit, making me cry out in pleasure. "say my name" he whispers against my skin. Shit. I had completely forgotten his name. "Ummmmmm....." I say looking at him. He starts laughing a low husky laugh. "Dean. It's dean". "I am so sorry I...." I start but I'm cut off by dean slid in one of his fingers inside me. Then two. And pumping in and out of me as he sucks on my clit. I feel my stomach forming knots and I start to breathe heavily. Moaning. Panting. On the brink of satisfaction. "I'm going to....oh god" I whimper to him. Dean looks up. His piercing green eyes looking right at me. "Say. My. Name" and that is it. I feel myself release. Consumed by pleasure. By him. Everything else stops as I come. Loud. I scream out his name in a pleasure filled cry. He makes his way back up my body to my lips. He kisses me softly. "So do you think you know my name now?" He asks "dean I don't think I'll forget your name for a very long time".


End file.
